Audio amplifiers and speakers for entertainment systems can take a variety of forms. In one case, musical instruments generate electrical audio signals representative of sounds produced by the instrument. Electric guitars and electric bass guitars are well-known musical instruments. The artist plays the guitar and generates electric signals representative of the intended notes and chords. In another case, the audio signals may be generated from vocals through a microphone. The electrical signals are routed through one or more audio amplifiers for pre-amplification, power amplification, filtering, and other signal processing to enhance the tonal quality and properties of the signal. The processed signals then drive a speaker system to generate or reproduce the original sound from the musical instrument for the audience.
The audio amplifier and speaker system may be arranged in one integrated unit, or may be housed in separate units or enclosures. Higher-end systems generally have separate audio amplifier and speakers components. When the user sets up the audio amplifier and speaker system, the individual units are placed in proximity to one another and then electrically connected. The speaker may be placed on the floor and the audio amplifier may be placed on a table. If no other sturdy platform or surface is available, the audio amplifier can be stacked or placed on top of the speaker. The musical instrument is plugged into the audio input jack of the amplifier, and the audio output of the amplifier is electrically connected to the speaker with external cabling. The instrument and speaker cabling may be long and is usually draped over objects or laid on the floor.
In cases where the audio amplifier is stacked on the top surface of the speaker, there is generally little or no securing mechanism between the components. The audio amplifier remains in place primarily due to the effects of gravity and any lip or edge around the top of the speaker. The top of the speaker may have a non-skid surface, but there is little less holding the audio amplifier in place.
In the event that the stacked audio amplifier and speaker units are bumped, the audio amplifier can be knocked off the speaker. If the electrical cable between the musical instrument and audio amplifier is pulled, e.g., someone trips over the cable or the artist wanders too far from the amplifier while carrying the instrument, then the audio amplifier can be pulled off the speaker. Since the speaker is generally a heavier component, the audio amplifier will dislodge and fall off before the speaker moves or tips over. The audio amplifier may be damaged if it strikes the floor with sufficient force.
A need exists to secure the audio amplifier to the speaker when the components are stacked.